10 Drabbles
by Nights In The City
Summary: These drabbles focus on Edgar and his past. Most of it is pretty BS'd and not exactly what I think...more of just musings...pretty angsty, I think...


A/N: 'Twas the second of December and all through the apartment, not a creature was stirring, not even an imaginary-animal-that-rhymes-with-apartment. The fanfic author laid awake in her bed, thoughts of things fanfic-y ran through her head. I'm fucking done with my lame ass attempt at rhyming so instead, I'll just tell you what's going on. I'm doing this drabble thing I discovered on Deviant Art. I'm in this epic group called the Edgar Vargas Club (mostly because I love the shit out of Edgar and all things pertaining to him [See: Song Without A Name by Lady Yate-Xel and Vargas by Zarla for more information] god, I'm such a fan-girl XD), I was going through the gallery being all fan-girl-esque when I came upon this drabble thing. It sounded like fun. Welp, here goes nothin'…

Disclaimer: Yeah, I totally, shamelessly, stole the character Scri. If you want to understand who this REALLY is, you should go read Vargas because he belongs to Zarla. All other characters belong to Johnen Vasquez. Except for Chuck Norris and Edgar's family.

Rules  
out a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
ten of these, and then post them.

Edgar. (I'll probably do this again w/ other people…)

1. Whipstickagostop-Mindless Self Indulgence (2:36)

The bell rang, he left the school building with nothing but himself and his, now empty, bag. No one spoke to him, as usual. He was basically used to it. After he made a fool of himself. Everyone insisted that he was so different than he was now. It probably didn't help that the only people who would talk to him were the scary kids. The ones who talked about killing and shit. All because he said one thing wrong. He didn't mean to threaten her. It kind of just slipped. He was angry. God how he was angry.

2. What's My Age Again?-Blink-182 (2:29)

Everything seemed to be going well. He picked her up at a decent time. She was really sweet to him. But then, she took it too far. And suddenly, he was immature. He didn't want to fuck her. God, it was their first fucking date! He just met her. She called him a name or something.

"Shut up. Good lord, you're annoying." He wanted to rip his hair out.

"Maybe you should stop acting like a child. Fuck; You're an adult! You won't even fuck me! Are you gay or something?" He didn't know…

3. Gambler's Prayer (Demo)-Jonathan Coulton (4:21)

Church. Again. As usual. Half the time, he didn't even want to go. But, it was what he was supposed to do. Mommy said it, Daddy said it, Granma said it, even Scri said it. Scri hated it, but he did it obediently and didn't fuss like Edgar.

"Just, shush, okay? It'll be done soon." Scri hang onto his big brother and put his tiny finger in his mouth.

"Scri, don't you wonder though? Why do we give them everything? We give them time an' money. Money that we need." Edgar was much too worried about money. His family hated it. They practically hated him. He just always felt that they needed to think about it because they gave so much to the Church. What would it do for them?

4. Losing Home-Shawn Smith (3:29)

In the car, done with Church. Sitting with Scri in his lap, Scri hated sitting anywhere else. He wouldn't sit with mommy, or daddy or granma. It annoyed Edgar to no end. But he would never say as much, he'd learned to just stay quiet. Saying anything would just mean scolding. He could feel Scri get heavier on him. He moved the hand previously pinned between the car door and his body to Scri's hair, petting his head.

He loved his little brother. The one person in his family who understood that he just wanted what was best for the family. What was best for EVERYONE.

"Edgar, we're home." He gently shook his brother.

5. Josie-Blink-182 (3:06)

She was really nice. God, she was nice. She was amazing. He wished he could always be with her. He felt like he loved her.

"Edgar? I…I don't think I want to be with you anymore." She was on the brink of tears, he had passed the brink.

"I-I love you. God, but I love you." He couldn't do this. Fuck, he just couldn't do it. "Just…leave. Go whatever. Just, I can't do this. Leave."

"This is why, you know. You always want to avoid conflict, you just let everything FUCKING FESTER! CHRIST, Edgar! Can't you see what you're doing to me!?"

6. Song Without A Name-Vast (3:32)

Everything had gone quiet. He wasn't entirely sure where he was. Last thing he remembered was talking to Scri. Now he was back at school. There was a girl in front of him. She was staring at him.

"Excuse me? Are you okay?" She looked at him curiously.

"No, I don't think I am." God, Josie. She broke his heart. Fucking shattered it.

"Would you like to join me and my friends for lunch?" She had purple hair, pulled back in pigtails. She led him to a table. Almost full. Two seats empty; one for him, one for her.

"That's Tenna," she pointed to an overexcited African American girl, "That's Jimmy," a pimply boy. "And that is Johnny," They barely even registered on his radar.

7. I Get Wild: Wild Gravity-Talking Heads (4:11)

Damn. That was pretty fucking stupid of him. But he couldn't exactly bring himself to care. Everything was spinning around him. He blinked, trying to get rid of everything. He snickered to himself.

"Scri, why'd we do this? It'll just lead to trouble…" He tried so hard to sound serious. But, God, he couldn't do it. Everything was so fucking…crazy. "We'll get caught by them. You know we will…Fuck, when'd we paint everything blue?"

Scri turned to him. "Christ, Edgar, you're fucking high." Scri just cracked up. "How can you paint what isn't there?" Edgar couldn't see his brother's eyes but he knew they looked like his. They were luck to be wearing glasses, or it'd be easier to tell.

"We're lucky we have glasses…" Edgar almost died laughing.

8. Lazing On A Sunday Afternoon-Queen (1:05)

After Church they'd just go home. Mom would start cooking, Dad would retreat to his den and Granma would knit. Scri and Edgar would usually entertain one another.

9. I Wish Chuck Norris Was Here For This-Burntheattic (3:18)

Spending time with his new friends. He liked most of them. Maybe not Jimmy so much. But today he was definitely making an exception. Today, they were talking about Chuck Norris together.

"He's one of the few people my family actually approve of in the media." Edgar was kind of embarrassed to admit it.

"Why? Aren't your parents, like, super Catholic?" Jimmy gave him a weird look.

"Well, Chuck Norris is an extremist. He's against gay marriage, abortion, and evolution. They like him because he's them, but famous." He wished he could just disappear.

"Just because they're like that doesn't mean you are, you know." Jimmy said.

"I know."

10. Over My Head-The Fray (4:10)

God…everyone was gone. Mom and dad had left. They couldn't deal with him anymore. He was on his own. No one left. Granma? Dead. Scri had to leave with mom and dad. He was only fifteen. He would miss Scri the most. He began sobbing. Someone called his name.

"Edgar?"

"What?" He looked up through tear filled eyes, his glasses covered in the liquid. Johnny.

"I-I know I never took the time to get to know you. I'm sorry, though. This is just wrong. Why'd they do it?"

"They think I'm GAY. Because of you. Because me and Scri would talk about you sometimes. He thought you were so fucking interesting. You're just great, you know that? Thanks for taking away everything." That wouldn't be the last time Johnny would do that to him…

A/N: I DO NOT HAVE ANYTHING AGAINST HOMOSEXUALITY! Just…thought I'd let everyone know. This is my own, sick, twisted, Edgar, written at five in the morning while fucking sick as hell…umm…think I might just make some of these into at least one-shots…


End file.
